harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Levicorpus
Luna How can Luna performing the spell be cannon? She probably learned the spell in the DA in the film, but cannonically, Harry couldn´t have taught it to any DA member then.--Rodolphus 16:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Bumping--Rodolphus 11:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's a stretch, but Lupin did say the spell was pretty popular at Hogwarts in previous years. She may have picked it up elsewhere, possibly from her parents. It's not too far off to imagine the Lovegoods hoisting each other into the air just for the fun of it. - Nick O'Demus 11:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The whole thing does seem kind of off though... I mean, not only does she say the incantation out loud, it blasts the Death Eater away instead of just lifting him up by the ankle. That, compounded with the fact that it's not even in the books, kind of makes it seem... wrong. --Emmy (★) 23:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, according to the respective articles, the book in which Levicorpus is first mentioned (HBP) came out in 2005, whereas the film in which this "error" is mentioned (OOTP) came out two years later, in 2009. That's two years for someone to read the book and say "Let's include that, it would be cool". --'Remember (Least We Forget)' 03:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Invention The infobox says it was invented in 1977/1978; however, the BTS section says that it was known by at least James Potter I in 1975/1976. Should we thus change the infobox to 1975/1976? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, since Sirius says that Snape knew more curses than anyone at age eleven, is it possible that he invented the spells even in his first year? It would explain why by their fifth year James knew them, certainly. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::BuMpInG :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Bumping --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Should I change it? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Source Any clear source that Snape invented this spell? There are several spells that he is credited with, but no clear references to the fact and lots of discussion on Talk pages and BTS sections whether he is the actual inventor or not. --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :It was written in his potion book and until a source states otherwise, he is the spell's inventor. --''Saju '' 20:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep - hunted it down - described as "the Prince’s self-invented spells." Time to clarify some refs. --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:20, May 4, 2016 (UTC) The Pottermore Feature All about... Severus Snape, which was released today (!), confirms that Snape invented it.--Rodolphus (talk) 20:23, May 4, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks - very convenient timing! I'll add it as a ref --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:37, May 4, 2016 (UTC)